


Ordinary Nymphomaniac's Grimoire

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, POV First Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Diary of the numerous sexual encounters of Kirisame Marisa.





	Ordinary Nymphomaniac's Grimoire

I walk through Morichika's doorway, setting my broom to the side, greeting him as he's behind the counter. "Heya, Kourin!"

I waited for him to look up from his reading material, he didn't really look busy, he never does.

Morichika finally looked at me, he was pretending to not notice me at first, but my magical charms make him none the wiser!

"Hello Kirisame, what do you need?"

I noticed Morichika smirk when he saw the sign on the door. Nobody comes in the shop, but that's setting the mood.

I do my best to look sexually desirable, swaying my womanly hips side to side as I walk behind the counter, greeting Morichika. "So Kourin, Enjoyin the view?"

Morichika gazed upward and downward, taking note of my lovely figure. "I wore somethin special for this occasion!"

"That dress is two sizes too small, Kirisame."

I giggled at this obvious observation. "I'm wearin my old dress from a few years ago!"

I climb onto Morichika's lap, he blushed slightly. He always attempts to be manly but it's no use.

I don't usually wear panties, these weird things ride up my behind, but Alice insisted they were super sexy!

I felt Morichika's hand go up my right thigh, it's honestly turning me on. "Wait, let me get ya started."

I climb down and kneel in front of Morichika, the bulge in his trousers painfully obvious to me. I moved my right hand onto Morichika's groin, he moaned with every movement of my hand.

"You spoil me, Kirisame."

Morichika enjoyed it, I used both hands to lower his trousers, his mushroom springing upright.

It's always so big, maybe it's because I don't do this with men otherwise, but Kourin is extra special to me so he's an exception.

I begin by massaging his length with both hands in a gentle rhythm, Morichika-san moans filling my ears.

Morichika removed my headgear and placed it on the counter, proceeding to utilize both his hands and remove my vest, setting it aside.

He's obviously horny, but it's fine, that vest was getting pretty tight around my chest anyway~ I'm not even wearing a brasserie right now.

I kissed the cute head of his mushroom, proceeding to lick all around.

Morichika grabbed my head, he really enjoyed that.

Alice taught me how to cancel my gag reflex, I inserted the entire thing down my throat, it felt a bit tight but doesn't hurt at all.

Morichika tightened his grip as he brought my head down to the base, bobbing my head downward and forward.

Morichika moaned as a warm, salty liquid filled my mouth, it was tasty~

****

I was laid on Morichika's bed, we were both completely naked. Morichika doesn't show it much, but he looks pretty great!

Morichika hovered directly above me, his warm breath directly hitting my face.

"It's not polite to steal, Kirisame..."

As Morichika made the remark, he began kissing my neck, sucking hard enough to leave markings, simultaneously holding onto my wrists with both hands.

Morichika is very rough in bed, but it's okay, I'm a pretty naughty magician~

Before I knew it, Morichika immediately inserted himself inside me. It was tight, but it felt really, really good when he went inside.

I immediately hugged Morichika, the sensation better than my fingers...

I closed my eyes, within moments the same sticky, warm liquid was all over my tummy.

I opened my eyes to see Morichika sleeping, he was thrusting really hard too of course he was tired!

I would use this chance to borrow a few things, but I'm also tired...


End file.
